It is a Fearful Thing
by Kajhe
Summary: Tatsuki becomes a slave to Kounosuke's whims. Smut-fic involving BDSM.


"The collar suits you," commented Kounosuke with unmistakable amusement, referring to the black leather collar fastened tightly around the dragon's neck, knowing full well it was uncomfortable and - judging from the strained expression on his friend - painful to wear. "Do you like it?"

There came a soft, demure moan in reply.

"Do you like it?" came the question again, the tone much more firm and threatening this time.

"Yes, _sir,"_ affirmed Tatsuki, lowering his eyes, wanting to do nothing more than to remove the collar, which he felt was too tight around his neck and which was beginning to chafe, the irritation starting to turn into actual pain. He was nude, and kneeling on all fours on the carpeted floor of the dim bedroom, his large tail parted to the side to allow for an ample view of his exposed rear.

"That's good: I picked it out just for you. Now," he ordered, shifting around so as to sit closest to the edge of his bed, "come closer," punctuating his command with a motion of his hand.

"Yes, _sir,"_ Tatsuki repeated, unable to hide the mixture of apprehension and excitement in his voice; with that, he began to crawl closer to the bed. From where he was, he could clearly see Kounosuke's crotch: the dark-furred taint, the furry testicles, and the relatively small but thick penis, its tip shining with a small amount of pre-cum. A few strides, and he had gotten close enough: the tanuki's warm balls pressed against his mouth and nostrils, the cock resting atop his muzzle, still in a state between erection and flaccidity.

He found the smell of musk and sweat overpowering - unpleasant, even - at first, but he did not dare to remove his face from its current position. The memory was still fresh in his mind, of a time during one of his first sessions that he had recoiled instinctively during a similar scenario, and had been 'punished' for it. Now, it was instilled into him: that whatever discomfort he experienced was inconsequential, and as such, he would simply have to tolerate it.

But spite of the discomfort, he found himself enjoying the situation, deriving masochistic pleasure from the treatment. He was aroused, and had been since he had stepped foot into the tanuki's room and had removed his clothes and prostrated himself in that submissive position that now found himself in.

It was taking all his willpower to keep his member from slipping out of his slit, and once more, he remembered one time that he had lost control and let it slip out during the heat of the moment, fully erect, but also how he had been punished for it ( _I'd prefer if you would keep it tucked in,_ is what Kouno had said - in a mock paternal but ultimately condescending tone -, leaning in close enough so that he could feel his hot musty breath upon his face, his grubby pawed fingers feeling their way down his scaly shoulders and back... _Don't let it happen again)._

He stayed that way for a few moments, still finding the strong smell overpowering, until he heard the voice of Kounosuke giving a command in that aloof and authoritative voice that he had never heard him use, not until they had begun holding these 'sessions'.

"You know what to do," he heard, and - assenting with a muffled 'mm-hmm' - obeyed immediately.

He began with the taint. He gave a quick sniff by way of assessment - certain he would have to revisit that general area later - and gave it a few cursory licks with the tip of his tongue, before moving upwards to the tanuki's furry balls. On these he proceeded to show considerably more attention: he used his tongue skillfully, licking and lapping until the fur clumped together, shining briefly with the slickness of his saliva before turning dark with the wetness. During the course of the 'treatment', he found his tongue tickled by those strands of fur that briefly clung to the wetness of it as he passed over them. Eventually, he had licked every inch of the tanuki's large balls, and moved upwards for the real prize.

Tatsuki opened by reverently kissing and licking the tip, then licking the seam from bottom to top a few times before proceeding to use his tongue to circle around the head, his lips wrapping around the thickness.

"Oh-h-h," Kounosuke muttered shakily, fiercely, the first waves of real pleasure emanating from his crotch - now enrounded by a wet and pulsating warmth -, instinctively making him both arch his back and grab at the dragon's hair to pull him _in,_ eager for more.

The dragon sputtered, as his head performed a rhythmic 'up-and-down', swallowing again and again, his tongue now uncoiled and lapping away at the tip and licking up whatever pre-cum could be coaxed out, now coiling again and wrapping around the penis, and so on. Now his nostrils were filled with the smell of his own saliva, as well as the stink of sweat and the salty hint of urine.

He repeated again and again, by this point already knowing exactly what motions of his tongue and what rhythm worked best, and he could feel the erect penis becoming _tense_ in a way he found hard to describe, but which he knew to be indicative that his master was close, and he both hurried his pace and the intensity of his tongue- and mouth's work, able to taste some pre- already. He went faster, very tempted to stimulate himself, but firmly keeping his hands on the floor to support himself, though he could feel himself wet with pre- as well.

"Stop," exclaimed Kounosuke very suddenly, breathing heavily, having only with great effort stopped himself before he could release, because he did not plan on letting the _session_ end so soon. Instantly, the dragon ceased all action, and pulled a little way back; once more, Kounosuke noticed a few details that gave him great pleasure, and that built up his anticipation for what was to come next. He could see a little string of saliva connecting his penis - shiny with slobber - to the dragon's muzzle, and even better, he noticed the wetness of saliva all around his friend's mouth and muzzle, with some even dripping down his neck.

He patted Tatsuki's head, and the dragon beamed back at him, his eyes filled with the same anticipation that had not abated.

"That was good. Very good," he said, almost soothingly, reassuringly, but still condescending - as one would talk to an animal, to a pet - and reached forward, this time to give his friend's large buttock a squeeze, a squeeze so tight it became a painful grip. "Good boy."


End file.
